This invention relates generally to bicycle shoe covers and pedal covers and, more particularly, to a bicycle shoe cover and pedal cover that are aerodynamically optimized for bicycle racing.
Shoes and pedals play an important role in the aerodynamics of bicycle racing. During the top half of a pedal stroke, both the shoe and pedal travel into the wind faster than the rest of the bicycle frame and rider. Thus, improving the aerodynamics of shoes and pedals is particularly valuable in terms of reducing wind drag and optimizing speed.
In the past, lycra shoe covers have been designed to improve the aerodynamics of bicycle shoes. An example is the Pearl Izumi Aero Lycra Shoe Cover, sold by Pearl Izumi USA, Inc. of Louisville, Colo. The lycra material is lightweight and breathable, and can be stretched to fit snugly over a bicycle shoe. A zipper closure secures the shoe cover in place. Although such shoe covers improve the aerodynamics of bicycle shoes, the aerodynamics are still less than optimal.
In the past, clipless pedal/cleat assemblies have been designed that allow the bicyclist to pivot a shoe cleat with respect to a bicycle pedal so that the cleat can be easily engaged to and disengaged from the pedal. These pedal/cleat assemblies have lacked an aerodynamic cover optimized for bicycle racing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,117 to Bryne discloses a clipless pedal/cleat assembly having a float range that is easily and precisely adjusted. Although the pedal/cleat assembly disclosed in this patent is lightweight and presents only a small forward profile, the aerodynamics of this pedal/cleat assembly could be improved with an appropriate cover.
It should be appreciated from the foregoing description that there is a need for an aerodynamic cover for a bicycle shoe and clipless pedal/cleat assembly that is optimized for bicycle racing. Specifically, there is a need for an aerodynamic cover that minimizes wind drag while not interfering with the ease with the cleat assembly can be engaged to and disengaged from the bicycle pedal. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides further related advantages.